


You've gotta do it right

by Olicityville



Series: Olicityville's Snowbarry One-shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityville/pseuds/Olicityville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She must've misheard him. There was no way this was happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've gotta do it right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted on A03! My other stories are on my wattpad @olicityville! I'll be posting more oneshots over time!

She had heard him wrong.. that was the only logical explanation, It was impossible that he had said what she thought she had heard. Barry couldn't do that, not it that moment, while he was in a warehouse basically fighting for his life against Zoom's men... he simply wouldn't.  
      
She took a deep breath, sure it was just a trick of her imagination

"What did you say?" she asked through the comms

"Will you marry me?" he repeated and she slumped back on her chair, still not believing it. He had said those words, in the middle of a fight, she could hear clearly the sound of the battle, the punches, the screams of pain, and the shots, his own voice was strained, he was in the middle of a fight for God's sake!

They had been together for little a year now, and ok, she had to admit that she would be lying if she said she hadn't though about marrying him, about how he would propose but in NONE of her dreams the proposal went like this!

"No" her voice was clear, and angry. She could hear the reaction of the team but she was to busy being angry with her boyfriend to pay attention to them.

"What?" Barry's voice showed that he was hurt, he clearly hadn't expected that answer "I.." but she interrupted him

"Barry Henry Allen, that's not how you propose! You don't propose over a comm with the rest of the team listening! You do not propose while you are fighting bad guys! You do NOT get to propose because there are tons of adrenaline running through your body! You do it right! With.. with roses, or music, or candles! A ring would be nice, even if it costs you five bucks! I don't care! But you do it looking at me! You do not propose like this! So no, I don't accept your proposal!" she would've swear that she heard him chuckle but he didn't say another word, even though he didn't mute his comm.

From then on he focused on the mission, the only thing Caitlin could hear was when he talked though their comms to coordinate the attack. He didn't ask her anything else, she asked herself if he had hurt him or made him mad after her speech, but after a moment she just thought that if he was mad, she was madder, it was him who propose in the middle of a fight, so he had to accept the consequences of his acts.

Finally, about half an hour later she could hear Barry's voice calling to her

"It's over Cait, I'm coming home"

"you okay?" she asked, wanting to heard him, but after a few seconds she was met with Barry again

"yeah, I'm pretty shaken up, but I'm okay"

After that, the comms went dead without a word and she started to prep everything for when they'd come back. She was starting to get nervous when she heard the door.

"Finally I was" but when she turned around the words died in her throat, because where she expected to see him in his suit behind her, there was Barry, standing in front of her in a three piece black tuxedo that was almost sinful, a white shirt and a tie, and he had a smile in his face that was most definitely one of the capital sins.

"Barry... wait... where is everybody?" she asked, and immediately facepalmed herself, he was in front of her, more beautiful than ever, and she had to ask about the team? What was wrong with her?

"I sent them home" he said, his voice calm, but at the same time flirty

"And you changed" she was again, stating the obvious, but it was all her brain was capable of at that moment

"yeah, I had this on the car and changed before I came in"

"Why?" she was almost shaking, all of his barriers were down and she could see in his eyes all the love and devotion that he felt and it was overwhelming

"because you were right, it wasn't the right moment, or the right way, and you deserve better" he took two steps towards her, stood mere inches from her and pulled something from his pocket. Caitlin saw with a gasp that it was a red velvet box, and he chuckled "it's almost ironic, I've been carrying this around for weeks, looking for the perfect moment, and I probably ended up choosing the worst one but tonight while we were fighting those men, I saw one of Zoom's men, he was lying on the ground and had a ring on his hand, and in that moment I realized that I didn't want to expend another minute of my life not being married to you, or at least, engaged, I didn't want to expend another minute without you knowing how much I love you and how happy you make me everyday." Tears were falling from Caitlin's eyes when she saw Barry go down on one knee "I don't have candles or flowers, but I love you, more than I thought it was possible, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't know what I did to have the luck of having you in my life, let alone love me, but I swear that now that I have you, I don't plan on letting you go, so, Caitlin Snow, would you make me the happiest man on earth and accept my proposal of becoming my wife?" He opened the little box to show her a gold ring with a diamond, it was simple, beautiful, it was perfect

"you see, that's how you got a girl to say yes" she answered with tears running down her cheeks and a smile so big that almost hurt. Barry smiled at her, and after putting the ring on her finger, he stood up, took her face in both his hands and kissed her, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went down to her waist until the need of air was too much.

He pressed their foreheads together and smile, that goofy smile that she loved because it was only for her

"I love you Barry"

"I love you Cait, I love you so much" She smiled and kissed him again. Just as she'd dreamt, it had been perfect

 

A/N: I've been working on this for a while because there're isn't enough Snowbarry fanfiction. And they keep deleting scenes and I need Snowbarry to live!  
~~ HALEY ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed my soul


End file.
